memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
People
The following is a list of people lists. By species For lists of species, see Races and Cultures *Andorians ** Unnamed Andorians *Bajorans **Bajoran casualties *Betazoids *Bolians ** Unnamed Bolians *Cardassians ** Unnamed Cardassians *Denobulans *List of Ferengi *List of Hirogen *Humans ** Unnamed Humans *List of Jem'Hadar **Unnamed Jem'Hadar *Klingons **Unnamed Klingons *Nonhumans **Unnamed nonhumans *Romulans **Unnamed Romulans *List of Trill *Vulcans **Unnamed Vulcans *List of Xindi By organization *Bajoran Militia personnel *Earth Cargo Service personnel *MACO personnel *Maquis personnel *Starfleet personnel **Earth Starfleet personnel **Starfleet personnel (22nd century) **Starfleet personnel (23rd century) **Starfleet personnel (24th century) **Starfleet personnel (future) **Starfleet casualties **Starfleet command division personnel **Starfleet engineering personnel **Starfleet JAG personnel **Starfleet operations division personnel **Starfleet medical personnel **Starfleet sciences division personnel **Starfleet security personnel **Starfleet tactical personnel By ship or station If a ship has too few personnel to have a list of personnel linked below, a personnel listing will be included in that ship's article (List of starships) *USS Ariel personnel *USS Bellerophon personnel *USS Bozeman personnel *USS Brattain personnel *Columbia (NX-02) personnel *Deep Space 9 personnel *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) personnel *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel *USS Equinox personnel *USS Excalibur personnel *USS Excelsior personnel *USS Exeter personnel *USS Grissom personnel *USS Huron personnel *USS Lantree personnel *SS Odin personnel *USS Okinawa personnel *USS Pasteur personnel *USS Pegasus personnel *USS Reliant personnel *USS Saratoga personnel *Starfleet Academy personnel *Starfleet Headquarters personnel *USS Stargazer personnel *USS Sutherland personnel *USS Tsiolkovsky personnel *Val Jean personnel *USS Valiant personnel *USS Voyager personnel By rank or title *Starfleet admirals *Starfleet captains *Starfleet commanders *Starfleet lieutenants *Starfleet ensigns *Starfleet enlisted personnel By occupation *Ambassadors *Medical practitioners *Senators By origin *Mirror universe people *Holodeck characters **Unnamed holodeck characters *Fictional characters By nomenclature *Unnamed people By appearances *Performers ** TOS Season 1 performers ** TOS Season 2 performers ** TOS Season 3 performers ** TAS performers ** Star Trek Movie performers ** TNG Season 1 performers ** TNG Season 2 performers ** TNG Season 3 performers ** TNG Season 4 performers ** TNG Season 5 performers ** TNG Season 6 performers ** TNG Season 7 performers ** DS9 Season 1 performers ** DS9 Season 2 performers ** DS9 Season 3 performers ** DS9 Season 4 performers ** DS9 Season 5 performers ** DS9 Season 6 performers ** DS9 Season 7 performers ** VOY Season 1 performers ** VOY Season 2 performers ** VOY Season 3 performers ** VOY Season 4 performers ** VOY Season 5 performers ** VOY Season 6 performers ** VOY Season 7 performers ** ENT Season 1 performers ** ENT Season 2 performers ** ENT Season 3 performers ** ENT Season 4 performers *Recurring characters **TOS recurring characters ***TOS recurring character appearances **TAS recurring characters ***(TAS recurring character appearances) **Star Trek Movie recurring characters ***Star Trek Movie recurring character appearances **TNG recurring characters ***TNG recurring character appearances **DS9 recurring characters ***DS9 recurring character appearances **VOY recurring characters ***VOY recurring character appearances **ENT recurring characters ***ENT recurring character appearances Category:ListsCategory:People de:Crew